1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved combination garment and purse adapted to be worn by a person as an article of clothing such as a vest, jacket, coat, sweater, shirt, undergarment and especially adapted for carrying articles such as those normally carried in a purse, briefcase or handbag. In particular, the new and improved combination garment and purse garment may comprise a sleeveless vest member with a padded resilient yoke on the inside for spreading the load or weight of articles carried in pockets in the garment over a relatively wide area of the wearer's upper back and shoulders so as to enable a person to carry a relatively heavy total weight without noticing the heaviness in contrast to the noticeable fatigue which often results if the same weight of articles is carried in a separate purse, briefcase or handbag by hand or with a shoulder strap. The combination garment purse is desirable because it provides freedom for both hands of a person wearing the same to carry other articles and packages in addition to those normally carried in a purse, briefcase or handbag.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,593 discloses a protective garment for weightlifters designed to prevent bruising of the neck and upper torso from the bar of a weight used during normal weightlifting exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,076 discloses a convertible vest bag which is convertible between a vest-like garment which is worn or a handbag that is carried after portions of the garment are disconnected and folded over in a relatively complex manner to form a handbag or purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,307 discloses a military infiltrator vest having pads in the shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,070 discloses an inflatable garment structure employing an inflatable bladder to provide flotation for a person wearing the garment in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,738 discloses a cushioned shoulder covering useful for protecting the shoulder against kick-back forces occurring when a rifle or other firearm is discharged with the butt of the gunstock bearing against the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 215,416 discloses a vest used as a substitute for ordinary suspenders.